


La question

by Nelja



Category: Absolutely
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voisine de Don et George McDiarmid se pose des questions sur eux, et eux mêmes ne sont pas forcément certains de la réponse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La question

**Author's Note:**

> "Absolutely" appartient à Phil Chilvers et Graham C. Williams. C'est une série écossaise humoristique à sketches qui est aussi passée sur Arte au début des années 90. Parmi les persos récurrents, il y a Don et George, que je shippe depuis cette époque.
> 
> Cette fic contient donc du slash, et aussi une grande quantité de stupidité qui n'a pas forcément de sens.

"George." Don s'accouda sur la table, plaçant un doigt en travers de sa joue pour marquer la profondeur de sa réflexion, "je voulais te demander quelque chose."

"Tiens ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Don hésita, se passant la main dans les cheveux, qui acceptèrent à grand peine ce mauvais traitement avant de se redresser fièrement. Tout autant que leur porteur, éclairé d'un coup par l'illumination : "Te demander quelque chose !"

"La même chose ?" Le rouquin hocha gravement la tête. "Belle preuve de suite dans les idées."

Don eut un grand sourire de fierté. "Merci."

"Au fait, quelle est la chose en question ?"

"Ah oui !" Don reprit la même pose qu'au début de la conversation, penché en avant, murmurant d'un ton de conspirateur "George. Est-ce que nous sommes mariés ?"

"Pardon ?" George leva ses yeux et sa calvitie précoce de son journal avec un air indigné.

"La voisine du dessous me posait récemment la question..."

"Celle qui parle à ses araignées le soir dans ses toilettes quand le tuyau de la chasse d'eau fait cornet acoustique ? En les appelant Choupinette ?"

"Oui, celle-là."

George se gratta la gorge comme s'il était un conférencier qui allait devoir expliquer un point particulièrement délicat.

"Quand on y pense, il est vrai que nous nous appelons tous les deux McDiarmid." Don hocha la tête. "Et que nous vivons ensemble." Un nouveau hochement de tête, le front soucieux, comme si cela devenait vraiment difficile à comprendre. "Et nous ne sommes pas frères, n'est-ce pas ?" Don considéra la question, finit par faire non de la tête.

"Heureusement." continua George, "parce que je préfère avoir vu ta mère le moins possible, surtout de l'intérieur. Mais - et c'est là le point déterminant - peux-tu te rappeler que nous nous soyons mariés ?"

"C'est la question piège ?" demanda Don avec enthousiasme. George se contenta d'un petit rire plein de sous-entendus.

"Voyons," commença Don, "est-ce que c'était un mariage quand nous sommes allés à la chapelle voler des poires, et que nous nous en sommes attaché aux chevilles pour faire le poirier ?"

"Non. La confusion est pourtant compréhensible, parce qu'il a fallu en convaincre le pasteur aussi. Il y a des façons de tomber qui sont infortunées..."

"Oh. Il y avait des histoires religieuses, alors je pensais... Ou peut-être, la fois où nous étions complètement ivres, et où il y a eu cette affaire avec la fabrication de bagues avec des capsules de bière ?" Il regarda d'un air timide George, qui ne répondait pas, et ne semblait visiblement pas enchanté par le souvenir. "Ou bien la fois où j'ai renversé la bouteille d'eau oxygénée sur ma veste."

George ouvrit de grands yeux. "Je voudrais bien savoir en quoi ça peut être un mariage !"

"He bien tu te rappelles, dans la Belle au bois dormant, à la fin, elle a les robes qui changent de couleur, alors je pensais..."

"Don, tu n'es pas la belle au bois dormant."

"Tant mieux. J'aime mieux Cendrillon."

"Tu n'es pas Cendrillon non plus. Tu n'as même pas fait la vaisselle aujourd'hui !"

"C'est une preuve." constata Don avec une parfaite bonne foi. "Je pourrais peut-être être le petit chaperon rouge ? Mais elle ne se marie pas... Aussi, elle se fait manger par un loup."

"Pour en revenir au sujet principal de la conversation, arrives-tu à te rappeler que nous soyions mariés ?"

"Non." avoua Don, visiblement déçu.

"Mais !" s'exclama George, toujours sur le ton du point particulièrement délicat, "arrives-tu à te rappeler que nous ne soyions pas mariés ?"

Don dut penser que cela méritait réflexion, car il s'absorda dans une méditation profonde, pendant laquelle George eut le temps de lui faire essayer l'hideux chapeau à plumes qu'il tenait de sa grand-tante sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, de lui enlever ses lunettes à verres asymétriques, et même d'aller chercher l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ça.

Quand soudain, Don se réveilla (coiffé, cette fois, d'un turban, mais il ne s'en rendit apparemment pas compte, et s'exclama "Mais oui !"

"Quoi ?" demanda George, un rien décontenancé, mais sans pour autant essayer de dissimuler l'appareil photo en rien.

"Il y a cette fois où tu as reçu cette fille ! Tu te rappelles, elle était choupinette !" (A cet instant, une araignée passa la tête par le mur, puis, se rendant compte qu'on ne l'avait pas appelée, s'en retourna vaquer à ses affaires) "Avec des cheveux longs !"

George haussa le sourcil : "Euh, tu te fais peut-être des idées !"

"Et tu l'as fait rentrer dans notre chambre pendant que je n'y étais pas, mais il y avait des bruits bizarres, et...

"Attends, attends, il y a confusion, je n'ai pas..." essayait d'interrompre George, mais il était impossible d'arrêter Don, qui continuait, toujours plus vite.

"et elle riait toujours quand elle est ressortie, et elle a dit que c'était une vraie chambre de célibataire !"

Il y eut un grand silence.

Puis un très grand silence.

"He bien, puisque tu es arrivé à cette conclusion," finit enfin par annoncer George, "pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la raconter à la voisine ?" Don se leva, apparemment enchanté et surpris par l'idée. "Et au fait," rajouta George avec compassion, "tu as un turban sur la tête."

"Don enleva le couvre-chef en question, le considéra d'un oeil critique, avant de conclure "Il a poussé bien vite. Je savais que la saison était humide, mais pas à ce point."

Puis il descendit les escaliers en courant.

"C'est tant mieux." conclut George, se parlant à lui-même, ou essayant peut-être un tout petit peu d'attirer l'attention de la caméra. "Elle serait capable de nous offrir des robes de bal, des bénédictions, ou d'autres choses encombrantes."

Il fit silence un moment, reprit. "Et puis Don ne sait pas mentir, cela semblera bien plus naturel comme ça !" Après un instant de réflexion, il continua : "Il faudra quand même que je lui dise qu'on s'est mariés, ce soir-là. J'ai gardé les alliances en capsules de bière. Et le contrat."

Puis, rêveusement : "Ou alors, on pourrait en profiter pour recommencer ? Je suis sûr que ce pasteur-là aussi peut boire. Et aussi faire des crises nerveuses quand il nous voit le lendemain."

Une araignée nommée Choupinette, maintenant chargée d'un lourd secret, s'enfuit par la bouche d'aération en ricanant, de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes.

George hésita, mais ne prit finalement pas la peine de la poursuivre.


End file.
